A Token of My Affection
by GodlyJewel
Summary: It's the time of hearts and romance, but things are done differently in the U.K. from Japan. What will Chise do to show Elias how much she cares for him? What will Elias do when he learns what his little puppy is up to, and will he be able to understand? Can a being who claims not to have emotions be able to celebrate a holiday of romance?


**AN:** I'm hooked. I adore this manga/anime so much! I'm binged the anime, and just got volume 9 of the series! Now volume 10 is top of my wish list. So naturally the plot bunnies have swarmed over our lovely Robin and her Thorn Mage.

This one shot just hit me one day while I was at work, and I knew I had to write it down given the holiday. Also took a little nod from watching _Mahou Tsukai no Yome_ Specials. This is also my way of trying my hand at how I write the characters. I have a bigger story in mind, but thought this would be a good test run for me.

Also, I tried to do some digging into dates, and I think Chise's birthday may be in February. The anime never says as Chise just randomly remembers, plus they didn't get Stella's birthday right—the invitation says the party is next Sunday but in the manga Stella gives Chise the invite two months early. However, in volume 8, Chise looks at the calendar to recall the day. The only number shown is a large number 2 in the top corner, and since February is the second month, I would say her birthday is in February.

**Disclaimer:** _The Ancient Magus' Bride (_魔法使いの嫁_Mahō Tsukai no Yome)_ belongs to Kore Yamazaki.

* * *

It was was a quiet day in the Ainsworth household. The Silver Lady was busy in the kitchen. Elias was relaxing in his chair with a cup of tea while a large black grim lay in front of the fireplace. Elias was doing his best to enjoy the peace and quiet, but his mind couldn't help but miss a certain Sleigh Beggy's presence.

Upstairs, the young apprentice was in her room, tittering away with her even younger friend. Stella was currently chatting away about things going on at home, all the while asking Chise about her studies. The older girl did her best not to get into much details of her practice, so she was more insistent to hear about her friend's mortal life.

"Oh, Ethan drove me crazy yesterday!" Stella went on, her hands flailing about as she spoke. "He whined on-and-on about not being able to come, but I told him, if he was sick then he had to stay home."

"Well, you have been promising to bring him along," Chise reminded her. She took another sip of tea. "I haven't seen him since my last visit to your grandmother's home."

"Not my fault he makes plans or gets sick. But you'll see him next month for sure," the girl promised with a big smile. "I'm super excited about it!"

"Oh, why's that?"

"Duh! Because of your birthday, dork. Oh, and Valentine's Day of course. I saw it was on the weekend we're coming up to visit again. I can't wait to celebrate!"

"Valentine's day?" Sure enough, one look at the calendar confirmed Stella's comment. Next month was indeed the month of the infamous holiday of hearts. One of the many holidays she hardly thought about, possibly given even less thought than her own birthday.

"Aww! Don't tell me, you're not doing anything," Stella groaned. "Come on! I've already had to make a case about you having a birthday party. Don't tell me I have to add this too?"

Chise wasn't sure what to make of it. Given all the commotion since Elias bought her from the auction house, she had missed out on celebrating many holidays. Even if things had been different, she wasn't entirely sure about how she would have celebrated any of them. No one ever kept her long enough for her to really enjoy such times. Even her first Christmas was something entirely new. She would not have even bought Elias a gift had Alice not reminded her and Hazel given her an idea what to get him.

Then again, that was last year. Since then she had been able to make up those holidays and her second Christmas had been better than the last now that she had practice celebrating. Come to think of it, how did one celebrate Valentine's Day? She only knew of the traditions from her home country, but was that the same here?

"Chise? Something wrong?"

The redhead blinked before turning to apologize. "Eh, sorry Stella, I was just…thinking," she said. "It's not something I celebrated, though perhaps things are different in Japan. Perhaps you could tell me about how Valentine's Day in the U.K. is celebrated?"

Later on during dinner, Chise still had much on her mind. She did not talk much during the meal, prompting Elias to have to repeat himself. When he tried to ask Chise would only say it was nothing. Then he would try asking Ruth but the familiar seemed to be sworn to silence. Anytime the grimm opened his mouth the Sleigh Beggy would silence him or change topics.

After dinner, Chise retreated to study in her room. She barley could keep her focus. Not even writing her secret study-notes were helping.

She finally took a break, her mind too distracted to focus on anything, especially magic. Chise was plagued by thoughts of the upcoming holiday. Her assumptions had been corrected, and while most commercialized things were the same, the U.K. had a different custom than Japan in more regard. She had thought about asking Elias if there were any fey related customs she should be wary of, maybe even if he participated in any, but she could not bring herself to ask. Somehow she doubted the magus would have anything to do with the holiday. With that in mind, she could not think of anything about the holiday that would seem significant to the fey. Even in Japan it was a rather commercialized holiday. And she herself had never had someone to share holidays with. Hard when no one can see monsters trying to eat you and think you are strange, among other things.

Still, after hearing the way Stella went on about it, something made Chise what to try it. But what could she do? Elias wasn't one for social gatherings, even though he agreed to hosting her a birthday party. It was enough he tolerated Stella's visits other than bringing her promised baked goods. So no, she wouldn't do a party. But perhaps there was something else she could do? Inspiration suddenly struck!

Quickly getting up from her desk, Chise opened the door and checked the hall. All seemed quiet. Peering back to her sleeping familiar, Chise crept out from her room. She was especially quiet in case Elias was awake in his room or perhaps doing late night research in the study. She made her way downstairs into the kitchen.

To her relief, only the Silver Lady was awake. She turned and looked at her young mistress curiously.

"Ah, nothing is wrong, Silky," Chise quickly replied. She walked up to the house faerie. She held her hands behind her back and worried her lower lip, thinking over her words. "I just, I wanted to ask you something."

A brief nod of the head prompted Chise to continue. She took a calming breath. "Umm… Well, I wanted to try making something, but I never done it before. I was, well, I was wondering if you might help me?"

Silver smiled and nodded. She was always happy to help her mistress, and by the color of her cheeks, the Silver Lady suspected it was soothing for the mage. Whatever her mistress was about to ask, Silkie would do everything to help, so long as it did not jeopardize her lady's health.

Seeing as she had the Silky's attention, Chise asked her question. "Silky? Have you ever made chocolate?"

**XXX**

Days became weeks, and in that time, Elias became increasingly perplexed. Chise had been spending a considerable amount of time with the Silver One. She would rush to finish her chores, and even worked harder to complete her studies before running off. He had thought nothing of it at first until he had been very harshly turned out of the kitchen.

It was the most peculiar thing. He had been wanting a cup of tea when an unfamiliar scent scent caught his attention. When he stood and approached the threshold, Elias heard Chise shriek. Thinking she had been hurt, he took a step to investigate, only for Silver to chase him out with a ladle. Chise had called after demanding he not enter the kitchen. He obliged only because Silver glared at him menacingly.

The behavior of the females since continued to be very strange. Neither would allow him into the kitchen whenever they worked, and both refused to tell him what they were up to. He had tried to ask but Chise only said it was nothing—an obvious lie by her tone and posture—and told him not to worry. Elias had once or twice tried to extract the information from his apprentice's familiar, but the grimm revealed nothing. Elias later learned the Silver had somehow kept Ruth from revealing anything to him, though he knew not whether by threat or bribe. Perhaps it was even both.

What truly bothered him was that, every so often, Silver would send Chise to Market. Alone. Of course she had Ruth, but she would not share her purchases upon her return nor would she tell him what she done while in town. She would quickly run into the kitchen without so much as a greeting. He thought about using another scrying spell to find out what she was up to. Unfortunately, Chise had remembered this action and made him promise not use it again; a promise and she revealed to have found a counter spell in case he gave into temptation. He was both impressed at her ingenuity, yet perturbed by her secrecy.

Elias did not know what to do. It bothered him that Chise did not want to tell him what she was up to. The fact both Ruth and Silver were keeping her secret was irksome as well.

So Elias was once more sitting in his study pondering the mystery. He was supposed to be working but his mind would not focus. _What is she up to?_ he wondered, thoughts mulling over in his skull. _Come now, this is ludicrous. Perhaps if I can think back to when this all started…_

Deeper he searched into his thoughts, Elias tried to recall when this odd behavior had begun. Weeks of Chise working in secret with Silver, many days avoiding his questions. Countless times he was not allowed into the kitchen save for meals. Then it occurred to him: Chise began acting strangely after the visit with the human child.

Elias would not deny that he was still envious of the girl. Chise was his but Stella made her happy. Chise had gotten better at using spells so their visits would not disturb him, yet he would admit he was happiest when it was time for the girl to leave. This jealousy as Chise described it was not pleasant. It left an acidic taste on his tongue but he had yet to find a means to end it. Still, he reigned the ugly emotion under control. He would not repeat his past mistake. He could not loose Chise again.

Elias shook his head. _Focus. Now is not the time. Think! What had the girls discussed that day?_

As he thought and thought, suddenly it became clear. Chise had not told him of what was spoken. Dinner that night had been much too quiet. Chise rarely touched her food until the Silver Lady came up with a hard stare. After the third time, Elias had asked about the visit. Chise replied that it was well. They had shared stories of what they had done, and she was looking forward to the next month's visit. It was then Chise became most quiet. He would have asked Ruth had the grimm not been shoveling his dinner into his mouth. Try as he might, Elias could not recall a thing, not one detail of their conversation pertaining to Stella's visit; nothing except that Chise had not said a word about it.

It was the next day that the odd behavior began.

"So whatever Chise and Stella discussed that day must have affected her," he thought aloud, "but what was said to make her act in such a way?"

Perhaps it was time for him to have another lesson. Still, how should he proceed? Chise was his human teacher, but her current behavior spoke that she would not teach him what he wished to know. So he would need to find another.

Elias put away his papers and stepped out of his study. He quickly checked on Chise. The girl was seemingly working on the magic he instructed for the day. Ruth spotted him yet did not alert Chise to his presence. The mage then made his way downstairs. He spotted Silver in the kitchens and quickly informed her that he would be out, returning in time for dinner. He noted that her rosy eyes sparkled for a moment before she began pushing him towards the door. Elias was surprised by the brownie's unusual forcefulness. Before he knew it, Elias found himself outside with a quick wave from Silky before the door shut.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she wanted to be rid of me," he muttered to himself. Deciding to puzzle over the matter later, Elias pulled out his wand and began the incantation for the transportation spell.

In a flash, the mage found himself in London. He quickly used glamor to hide his face and made his way down the street. It was not long before he found his way to an old bookstore If there were anyone he could turn to, anyone he knew he could easily ask advice for, it was Angie. The Gem Bee was really the only option. Oddly, Elias found himself hurrying through the bookshop. He knew Angie was a hermit of a worker so he hoped he would not be catching her an inopportune time.

"Angie? Angelica?" Elias called out but no one answered. He found the door to her apartment and wrapped it a few times. When it opened, a familiar face greeted him.

"Oh, this is a surprise."

"Hello David. Is Angelica home?" Elias inquired.

"Sorry Ains, you just missed her."

"Will she be returning soon?"

David scratched his head. "Hard to say. She and Althea headed out together, and those two looked like they were on a mission."

"Then it will be some time before they return."

David chuckled. "Not sure about that," he said, "though I'm glad they did. I've got some things to do myself."

"I will not keep you then. Thank you for the information." Elias turned to leave when David stopped him.

"What'd you need to see her for?" he asked. "If you don't mind my asking?"

The disguised magus turned. He wasn't sure why but something compelled him to confide in this human.

"Chise has been acting secretively lately. She refuses to tell me anything, and not even Ruth or Silky will reveal what is bothering her," he confessed. "I hoped Angelica could help me."

"This ever happen before?"

"No, and it unsettles me," Elias continued. "I do not sense her health is in jeopardy, yet she remains secretive. I am unsure how to define the emotion, and as Chise will not speak of it, I cannot ask for her to define it for me."

David nodded his head in thought. Then he gestured with his thumb inside the apartment. "You, uh, you want to wait inside? I can put on some tea?"

Elias was surprised. He did not spend much time with Angelica's husband. The man was human, and despite being married to a magus and siring a child, Elias had not associated with him, much less conversed with the man. Still, perhaps he could answer some of his questions. After all, he was human just like Chise. Perhaps he might provide to be an adequate substitute.

Elias followed David inside, sitting in the living room. He remained in his human guise to make David more comfortable.

David disappeared to make the tea, leaving the magus alone to think. He observed the small house, recalling the last time he had been here. Eventually he came to rest his eyes on the coffee table. A large tome rested off to the side with several photographs strewn about.

He was reaching for one when David returned. "Ah, I see you found my project."

"Project?"

"Yeah, it's a little cheesy." David grinned, handing over a cup to Elias. "Angie's been wanting to put these photo albums together for a while. Just part of the surprise I got going for her."

"Surprise?" This piqued the mage's curiosity.

"Well, I'll keep it short, but basically I'm working out my plans for Valentine's Day," David said proudly. He grabbed on of the photos, smiling fondly. "Angie works hard perfecting her craft and she takes great care of me and Althea. I wish there were more I could do, she deserves it."

"You do this often?" Elias asked.

"I wish! Nah, this is just for Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day?"

"Come on Ainsworth, I know you shut yourself up a lot, but don't tell me you haven't heard of it?" David teased. It was the stoic silence that brought him around. "Ah, guessing it's not a big holiday in the magical world."

"I've heard of it but took no interest myself. The holiday is similar where gifts are exchange, only with more emotion, which I am unable unable to experience myself. With the exception of the bears I give to your family, I tend not to associate with such trivialities."

"Hmm…" David thought a moment before looking up. "Alright, point made but didn't you say Chise was acting differently? When did all that start, exactly?"

Elias quickly explained the past several weeks and tried his best to describe the odd behavior of his apprentice. David listened patiently, only interrupting to ask clarifying questions. When he finished, David took a moment to sort through all the information. Finally, he spoke.

"Well my friend, and I'm just guessing, but sounds to me like Chise is working on her own valentines surprise."

"Forgive me, but I do not follow."

"Well, you said she keeps to herself and won't tell you why. She also convinced others not to mention it, so it must be something special for you. Call me crazy, but I think she's working on something and you'll receive whatever it is on Valentine's Day."

Elias pondered this. The theory was plausible, after all. Truthfully he only participated in days of festivity or recreation when no work is done when it required paying tribute to the Others. He recalled how he and Chise had to do more for missing Halloween. This holiday was not originated as a Western Christian feast day honoring saints and recognized as a significant cultural, religious, and commercial celebration. Yet if what Angelica's husband were telling him to be true, then Chise appeared to wish to celebrate it. But why? Elias needed more information.

Time past and Elias left just as Angelica and her daughter returned home. He answered some quick questions regarding Chise—followed by the usual warning regarding his charge—before thanking David for the chat. As he left, Elias pondered all he had learned that night. Seemed this holiday was rather important for humans. David planned something for Angelica, and by the way he noticed the Vodyanoi trying to conceal some purchases, she had something planned as well.

Honestly, the whole concept perplexed him greatly. Perhaps it was in part to his lack of understanding emotion, which according to David, was an essential element of this holiday. How was he to respond if this indeed was Chise's intent? Then again, Chise knew of this, so perhaps she would not expect a reaction knowing he was incapable of emotion. And yet…

Elias stopped. He brought a hand to his chest. There was a a tightness, a strange pressure at the thought. Thinking of Chise wanting to surprise him, to wish to celebrate a day with those closest to you. This strange sensation became stronger. It reminded him of the coldness that seeped into him from Chise's absence. Only this was different. This was not cold, it was warm.

_I don't understand? The night air is cool, but I feel this strange warmth_, he thought. _Chise called the cold _loneliness_, but_ _what of_ this_?_

Looking up at the night, the ancient magus was at a loss. His mind searched for the words but none came.

With a sigh, Elias continued on. Silver would be cross, but he felt a walk back to his home would do him some good.

**XXX**

_February 14..._

The day was quite, sun shining with a slight breeze in the air.

Chise pulled her coat a little tighter as she made her way up to the house. She was a little nervous, shown in how she clutched the parcel to her.

_Gah, stop being so stupid_, she thought. _Stella invited you, and she'll be honest. Think of it like practice __for…__for…_

"Chise."

Startled, the redhead looked up to meet red eyes nearly blocked by wavy black hair. Ruth sighed. "You're worrying over nothing. They'll like what you made."

"I hope you're– Oww!" Chise rubbed her forehead as Ruth lowered his fingers. She glared at him; she hated when he took on the "big brother" role like that.

"Come on, they're waiting."

Reluctantly, Chise followed after him up to the house. Much like last time, she was greeted warmly by the Barklem Family before being dragged off into Stella's room. Chise smiled at the familiar surroundings. Once the door closed, Ruth reverted to a black grim. The Barklem children were always excited by the transformation, particularly Ethan. He enjoyed having another male around when the girls chatted, and having a guy who could also turn into a dog was an added bonus.

The hour went by quickly and soon, it was close to the time for Chise and Ruth to return. Stella had insisted they wait till the end to have their little party. She got up from the bed and went over to her desk where she retrieved a small bag from the drawer. She turned and held it out.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chise," she said cheerily. "From Ethan and I."

"She and Grandma made it, but I did the card," Ethan added proudly. He scratched Ruth's ear before getting up. "Be right back, Ruth's gift is in my room."

"Ethan! You were supposed to bring it, dummy."

He stuck his tongue out at her as he left, promoting the same reaction from his sister. Chise smiled. Then, remembering her own surprise, Chise took out two red boxes from her bag, holding both out to Stella. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh, you didn't have to," Stella replied.

Chise just smiled and placed the boxes in her hands. "I know but I wanted to."

They waited for Ethan to return so they could all open the gifts together. Ruth, to his dismay but secret delight, received red and pink tennis balls and special valentine dog treats. Forgetting his own present, Ethan grabbed a tennis ball and lured Ruth outside for a game of catch, his valentine lying forgotten on the bedroom floor. Meanwhile, Chise was staring at her gift. She was expecting baked goods but was suspired. In her hand were little knit animals: a fox, a bear, a wolf and lastly, a little robin. she looked up to Stella.

"Grandma helped me make them," the girl explained. "See, I didn't know what to get you but then I remembered how you turned into a bear when you helped me find Ethan. So I thought to make the different animals you turn into."

"Oh, you remembered. They are very cute, but why a bird?" Chise said, holding up with knit robin.

Stella laughed. "Oh, I remembered you said magical creature call you Robin, so I thought it fit."

Chise smiled and thanked her again. Then she urged Stella to open hers, seeing as the girl had waited till Chise had opened her gift.

"Chocolate!" Stella squealed in delight, doing her best not to drop any. The box was filled with a colorful chocolates, some shaped like hearts with others circular.

"Where did you get them? They are so pretty!"

"Silky helped me make them."

"Wow, you made these? Really?!"

Chise blushed. "I'm not as talented in baking as you are."

"Are you kidding?" Stella held one up. "These are amazing! I love how the colors are all so different."

Chise smiled. She was glad her weeks toiling away in the kitchen with Silky were worth it. Seeing the look on Stella's face made her feel content knowing she caused that feeling in her friend. The feeling was only made better when Stella popped one of the pink hearts into her mouth. The girl's smile grew as she moaned, her hand resting on her cheek.

"Oh! They taste so good! I love milk chocolate."

"I'm glad you like them," Chise said. "I thought to try things how you explained, but I wanted to share some of my culture. In Japan these are called _tomo-choko_; it's special chocolate given to friends."

"Oh, that's cool," Stella said. "It's so nice to hear about Japan. Makes me happy you wanna share stuff like that with me."

"I'm happy to share it." Chise smiled. "And, I am really happy that you and I are friends."

"Me too. So, are you giving chocolates to Elias too?"

Stella laughed at the deep blush on Chise's face. The girl didn't know it, but Chise left out one detail about Japan's traditions, and they involved her teacher of magic receiving something much more significant than "friendly" chocolates.

**XXX**

Chise and Ruth arrived back home before dark. Dinner was quiet, Chise silently wondering why Elias wasn't asking about her visit to Stella. He finished his meal and excused himself. Chise was about to inquire about Elias when her arm was grabbed, and the poor girl tugged upstairs. "Uh, Silky?"

The brownie remained silent but there was a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She opened the door to the bathroom, gently shoving her lady inside. She then handed Chise a basket with a note before slipped from the room. Frazzled, Chise quickly read the note:

_Have a quick bath and meet me in your room.  
I'll help you get ready for the surprise._

Chise wasn't sure what to think. Silver Lady was known for her pranks, but this was brought about by her own doing; she needed to accept her fate. Quickly she bathed with the new soaps and rushed to meet Silky in her room. The brownie then dried her lady's red hair before getting her into a gown. Chise remembered this dress. Silky had made it for her once yet she had forgone it because Elias did not react as either female had hoped. However, it seemed the Silver Lady had taken the dress—along with the gown she'd pledged herself to Elias in—and made something new. Next Silky had her sit while she painted Chise's face, then placed silver sandals on her feet.

Chise didn't have a chance to look before she was whisked away again. She was lead out to the garden. A quaint little table and been set up with candles and a wrapped gift. The sight made Chise want to run and hide under the covers.

Before she could turn tail and run, Silver positioned the frightened girl at the table so the moonlight was behind her. She then gave her lady an encouraging embrace before hurrying back inside.

_This was a bad idea..._ Chise thought but was interrupted.

_Relax! Everything will be fine_, the voice of her familiar spoke, rather annoyed at her cowardice. _You've had weeks to prepare. Stella and Ethan, not to mention Silky and myself have assured your gift will be well received. Besides, you know Silver will be furious if her hard work is wasted._

Chise was about to argue, make up another excuse to forget the plan despite the brownie's wrath, when:

"Chise."

The girl squeaked, refusing to turn to face her teacher. He stood there with the moon shining down on him, reflecting off the bone-white of his skull. Truly he looked otherworldly. It did not settle the butterflies in her stomach.

The same could be said of Elias. The moonlight was creating a halo around the girl before him. It glittered off the flowers in her hair, the white fabric flowing with a glow about it. Though it was Chise herself that stole his words away. Her cheeks were dusted with a pink hue and her mouth colored like a strawberry. It was her eyes that drew him most. Those emerald orbs always held a spell of their own, only this time, the lightest peach making the green stand out. He clutched at his chest.

"I was mistaken," Elias spoke, "for _this_ must beauty."

Chise's blushing made her cheeks even rosier. "T-Thank you..." she said, though in her mind thought, _I swear he says that every time I wear a dress. Well, maybe not _every_ time._

Her response seemed to restore Elias to his genteel demeanor. Looking around, he asked, "Will Ruth not be joining us?"

"No! Uh, no, he won't," Chise said. "It's kind of, well, umm..." She hated how she was bungling this. Silky and Ruth helped her practice but somehow, whenever these moments came up, she always seemed to loose her nerve.

Calming her nerves, Chise recalled her pledge, drawing strength to move forward. "I wanted to spend time with you. Just the two of us," she explained. "Today is, well, it's kind of a special day."

"Is it?" The endearing way he titled his head nearly made Chise loose her nerve again.

Taking a breath, she turned to take the package off the table. When she turned around Elias was standing before her. He seemed curious about her package but it was not yet time.

"Elias, do you know what Valentine's Day is?" she boldly asked.

"I am somewhat familiar with it," he responded, "though I have never experienced it for myself."

This she had planned on. "It's not something I celebrated much either," Chise confessed with a soft, sad smile. "No point when you've no one to share it with. However–" Seeing Elias was about to comment, she raised her hand, alerting him she was not yet finished. "–I learned how to celebrate it a little differently."

This made Elias flinch. He began to berate himself for only studying up how the holiday was celebrated in England. He nearly forgot Chise had come from the East. Of course they would have different customs. Elias noted Chise seemed to be waiting, so he returned his full attention to her.

"I learned here people exchange gifts with one another," she continued. "In Japan, women give gifts, particularly to men they lo–like, care for." Chise felt her pule race at the near slip of the tongue. "So, I, umm. That is to say, well... Here!"

Chise held out the box. Elias carefully took it. He unwrapped the box and instantly he was overwhelmed with a familiar scent. It was one that haunted him for weeks. Now he finally knew what his apprentice had been up to.

"Chocolate." While it certainly smelled of the delicious confectionary, what now rested in the hands of the magus certainly was not a traditional chocolate. The item before him was like a sculpted work of art. The shape was that of a flower, much like poppies Chise made of crystal she first attempted magic. "You made this?" he asked.

Chise nodded. "It's homemade _honmei choco_. It's meant to be given to the person for whom you care most about"

He gave her a skeptical look. "Chise, did you use magic to make this?"

"Ack! J-Just a little." She was quick to assure him, "I swear, I just used a little to make the shape, I swear. I didn't even get tired. Ruth and Silky were with me to make sure I didn't go overboard."

"Mmm. Very well, but I ask you not use magic without speaking to me first," Elias addressed before looking again at the gift. "It is lovely. Thank you."

Chise smiled. By the curve of his eyes, she knew it made him happy. The feeling of content returned accompanied by another emotion that Chise could not quiet place.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Elias." Well, now it was done. She had been able to gift him her surprise, and now things could go back to normal. Or so she thought.

"One moment, Chise," Elias stopped her. "You have not yet received your valentine."

"Eh? Oh, no, that's not really necessary," she rushed to say. "Like I said, in Japan it's different–"

"I insist." Elias set his gift on the table before reaching into his sleeve. From it he plucked a single long stemmed rose with a black silk ribbon tied about the stem. It was beautiful! The deep burgundy of the bloom was attractive to the eye, and the petals were so soft. Upon closer inspection, Chise saw the bloom still held a few thorns. Only the ribbon separated her fingers from the sharp barbs.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, take the blossom to her nose.

Elias was pleased. "I noted you enjoyed the rose garden of Garland's Household," he explained. "I was passing by on my walk from town when I spotted the blossoms. The red blossoms reminded me of your hair. I had planned to bargain with the leánnan sídhe for it, but she willingly gave it to me when I mentioned it was for you."

"Oh? I wonder why? Redcurrant told me she would watch over Joel's garden. I'm surprised she would part with any of them."

"There was another reason," Elias added, touching one of the petals. "She insisted on this one for you. She learned from Garland that these blooms all have their meanings."

"Really?" Chise looked at her rose. "What is the meaning for this one?"

Elias to a moment to recall excatly what the vampire had told him. "Burgundy roses have a hidden meaning of unconscious beauty, and signify a very deep passion, even beyond that of red roses," he defined, recalling additional information he read about, his curiosity piqued by the notion. "They can make a striking choice for Valentine's day and beautiful wedding flower."

Chise blushed at the last bit of information. However, there was one more thing the magus wanted to add.

"I was also instructed to only give you the one rose."

"Why's that?"

"To put it simply, the significance of the single rose is another meaning," Elias replied. "Chise, I have told you before I am unable to experience emotion. My reaction is more a physical sense upon which I rely you to help me understand." He touched the blossom again. "With this rose, I mean to express an emotion, but I am unsure if it is the right one."

Chise looked down. She noted the way the white of his gloves made her rose appear even deeper in color. A deeper color beyond that of the red rose. Well, Chise was not completely naïve; she knew red roses were given on Valentine's Day for one reason, but a burgundy rose was meant to mean more than that? The thought made her heart pound.

"Chise, are you alright?" Elias asked, unsure of her silence.

"Yes, I am." Chise looked up and gave her teacher a warm smile. "Thank you for my rose. It is beautiful, especially its thorns."

"Oh, I thought to I had removed them all. I do not wish for you to injure yourself. I will take care of them at once."

"No, I want to keep them," she argued. "The thorns remind me of how you protect me, and the red petals are like you eyes. I will think of you each time I look at it."

There was that strange warmth again. Elias wasn't sure what to make of it, but looking at Chise holding the rose, saying these words to him; humans were known to lie but in that moment, he could not doubt every word to be anything but the truth.

Elias then took Chise into his arms, holding her close. With a boney kiss to her head, he said softly, "Happy Valentine's Day, Chise."

Chise smiled, leaning forward to give her magus a second valentine to his temple. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**AN:** Hope you all enjoyed, and Happy Valentine's Day, my lovely readers!


End file.
